Lifes little pleasures
by TheJonesStories
Summary: Chris Bradly always fears for his life and the life of his family, one nightmare and a bit of emotional magic proves that life-though it can be hectic- still has its moments. A one shot I had in the files, featuring Chris Bradley from the "origins of Wolverine". I didn't like how he died so I gave him a different ending. Fluff and a bit of mentioned smut.


(Chris's *Bradley* p.o.v) (5 ish, years after Logan left and the team split up)

I woke up to the soft beeping of our alarm clock, a few seconds later an annoyed mumble fallowed. With in seconds the beeping was silenced, I laughed and turned it back one.

"Chris..." Amy's voice whispered, I smiled but didn't make it stop. She groaned again "Chris" she said a bit louder, I didn't move. "Chris!" Amy said annoyed, her head lifting from the pillow beside me. A look of aggravation written all over her face, I broke out laughing. She rolled her eyes and rolled over but not before I caught the smile on her lips, before she could get out of bed I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her down. With a semi-loud squeak she was back on the bed, I wrapped my arms around my wife and smiled.

"Hi" I said, she looked at me.

"Hi" she answers, before pulling me down for a kiss. I moaned into the kiss, she smirked before grabbing me and rolling over. Pinning me to the bed before capturing my lips again. "Chris?" she asks into the kiss.

"Hmm?" I say not braking the kiss again.

"Can you turn off that blasted alarm clock already?" she groans, I burst out laughing. Amy smacks me in the chest before I reach up and touch my head, the steady beeping silenced. I looked at her and smirked, she rolled her eyes "Oh don't give me that stupid smile, mister Bradley... you know I can't turn it off unless I broke the damn thing..." she grumbled the last part under her breath, I broke out laughing before kissing her again. Amy moaned into the kiss and let her weight relax onto my body, my hands slowly running up and down her legs. Her soft fingers gently trailed over my naked chest and down my abs, I moaned when she ground her hips into mine.

"Oh... shit" I said, braking the kiss. My head feel back against the pillows as my eyes rolled shut, Amy peppered kisses down my body. Her teeth dragged down my neck, by now my hands had traveled up to her hips and to her ass. She squeaked when I gave it a firm squeeze, she let go of my neck and let out a low sexy moan.

"Oh... Chris." she gasped "Stop teasing me..." I rolled her over and laid onto of her, her fingers trailing down to my boxers. I broke the kiss.

"Honey, what about-" I tired but she cut me off with a kiss, her tongue gliding across my bottom lip. Amy's teeth dragging it into her mouth, I moaned.

"Oh relax, shes sound asleep" Amy says, her hands grabbed mine and slowly placed them on her breasts. "Touch me Chris" Amy whispered. Her hands slid back around my neck and pulled her to her, her hips moving against mine "Please..." Amy whispered again, I groaned before taking her lips again. She rolled over and pinned me to the bed, my hands slid up her legs and to the tip of her night dress. I slide the silky material up over her underwear, my hands feeling her soft skin. I got lost in the feeling of her skin and I could say Amy did the same... we never noticed anything around me.

Or did we hear the door softly opening...

"Mommy, Daddy?" A little voice said, both our eyes shot open. Amy quickly rolled over her side of the bed, I sat up and looked at the door. There stood Sophia... my little angel, peaking around the door. Her little cow and blanket held in between her left hand and her right on the door.

"Hey sweetheart" I smiled and held out my hands, she ran to me.

Sophia was my life, she turned three in a few months. The sweetest little thing you could find anywhere, and damn I say the brightest too. By the steady age of one she could read chapter books, and right now were starting her on grade 3 math. Amy thinks it might be her mutant powers coming through but I don't think so, I was always good at school as a child. I was getting straight A's by the time I was In grade three, graduated university at the age of 14.

"Hey baby, whats wrong?" Amy asks.

Sophia had ran from the door and into my arms, usually it would be laughing and squealing. But today she just ran to me all quiet and curled up on top of me, her head on my chest. Her cow stuffed between her arms, I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel little tears run down her face and land on my chest.

"Angel" I laughed quietly, this wasn't that funny but I wasn't to overly concerned either. "Tell daddy whats wrong." I said softly, I placed a kiss on her head. She doesn't say anything, just covers her face.

Suddenly the door bursts open, Cassie comes in.

"Amy, Chris! I cant find-" she says but pauses when see's Sophia with me "Sophia..." she sighs loudly and sits on the end of the bed. "She's doing this again..." Cassie sighs, Sophia looks up and crawls over to Cassie.

She scoops her up and cuddles her, Cassie's eyes and hands glow pink. Gently rubbing them up and down Sophia's back soothingly, Sophia stops crying and just sniffles. The colour switches from pink to blue and soon Sophia fell asleep, Cassie's powers shut off and she kiss's her forehead.

"What's it this time?" Amy asks, Cassie looks up.

"She keeps saying that there's some man in her room, but every time I check I cant find or sense anyone. The only life forms there would be ours." Cassie sighs "She's so convinced she spends most nights in my room."

Cassie is our adopted daughter, she turns 17 in the fall. Cassie had originally been Amy's niece but when she lost her parents to a fire, social services sent her to us. She had been 11 at the time... poor thing was a mess, the cops say the fire was an accident but Cassie said it wasn't. Amy's Grand Parents had been mutants, but I guess it skipped a few people. None of her fathers family, a total of 8 children got powers. Her father married a human wife and they had 3 children, Chelsea, Amy and Nigel. Only Chelsea, Cassie's mother had gotten powers. Cassie's father was human but she got the powers of emotions, she could control and in cases change how a person was feeling or what they thought.

"Are you sure?" I said, my mind filled with the fear of Stryker coming after my family. My heart speed up at the thoughts of Victor or Agent Zero knocking at our door, but suddenly they just stopped and I was filled with calmness. I looked up to see Cassie's hand on my arm, pink fading from her eyes.

"Relax" she smiles "I would know if someone was there" Cassie tapped her head, I smiled softly. The only fear I have is one of my old team knocking down my front door, I cant lose my family. I would lose everybody if that every happened... suddenly there was a loud squeal and I was tackled back onto the bed, I looked down to see Sophia on my chest.

"Hi daddy!" she grinned, Cassie just sat there smiling.

"Hi angel!" I said back, mocking her voice. She started squealing when I tickled her ribs, she was just like her mother.

"Ahh, mommy help me!" she yelled between laughing, Amy lightly screamed and scooped Sophia out of my grasp before running out of the bedroom, Sophia was screaming and laughing the whole way. Cassie got off the bed and walked to the door, she gave me a small wink before heading to her room. I threw on my sweatpants over my boxers before sprinting down the steps yelling like a crazy mad man, Sophia was laughing so hard her face was turning blue.

(Cassie's p.o.v)

I walked back into my room, the laughter of my family echoed through the halls. Sophia's contiguous laughter putting every person on the floor with stiches in their sides. The loud crashing had me rolling my eyes, Chris was a genius with electrons but a total klutz with everything else. I pulled off my shirt with a chuckle before glancing in the mirror.

It was moments like this that I truly loved life, the laughter of my family was enough to make Chris forget about his past... just for a little while.

Had this in the files and thought I'd post it.

R&R People, Peace!

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


End file.
